Talk:FAQ
Help: talk pages, talk page guidelines Share any other Frequently Asked Questions that might not be covered in the FAQ yet. ---- "If you are into a shooting session and don't want to power-down to manually enable CHDK on the next boot-up, you can move your Record/View control to the View position two times (pause slightly to make this work)." On which cameras does it work? It seems not to work on my A610(e). Nice find nonetheless. :Harvester I found this little trick about a week ago on one of the earlier builds on my S3 IS. It's come in quite handy, but it didn't always work in the past. Sometimes throwing the camera into a shut-down for some reason. It seems to be a stable way to boot into CHDK now ... so far. Is there a mode on your camera where you can put your camera into a "View Only" mode? It's the same as when powering up in View Mode, but you can engage it after the camera is powered-on. I didn't know if it would work or not so I just tried it one day, and there was the "Firm Update" menu option when I went to go look. This is implemented on the S3 IS for slide-shows and watching video on TV and things of that nature, so the lens isn't extended and the IS and focusing servo's running in idle, draining power (I presume). Because if I use the battery meter set to volts, then the battery drain goes down greatly when put into this mode. Anyway, if there's a way to get into that mode on your camera (after powered-up), you might find that "Firm Update" menu option being displayed again. (You have to, of course, boot up without CHDK auto-loading so there's a firmware for the camera to detect.) I changed the FAQ page to reflect that this has only been found on the S3 so far. Thanks for checking to see if the stuff I'm posting works or not. And if at anytime you see something I typed that could have been stated MUCH shorter, please feel free to edit it! I type 130 wpm and I'm not too concerned about not using too many words. It's a curse for the reader. :-) ~ Keoeeit ~ ---- "Anyway, if there's a way to get into that mode on your camera (after powered-up), you might find that "Firm Update" menu option being displayed again." It does work when I switch to playback mode and wait a minute or something like that (nice, I did not know that!). But I have to wait - I've not found a way yet to do this instantly with my A610(e). :Harvester I'm unsure which camera is supported by which RAW converter. We could start a list: :DNG4PS 1.1.4d support (no / yes / yes, but without color profile) :*A610 yes :*A620 yes :*A630 yes, but without color profile (used one from A620) :*A640 yes, but without color profile (used one from A620) :*A710IS yes, but without color profile (used one from S3IS) :*S2IS yes, but without color profile (used one from S3IS) :*S3IS yes :*further color reproduction emprovements can be made for all cameras :DCRaw 8.72 support (no / yes / yes, but without color profile) :*A610 yes :*A620 yes :*A630 yes, but without color profile :*A640 yes, but without color profile :*A710IS yes, but with improper color profile (used one from A620) :*S2IS yes, but without color profile :*S3IS yes :UFRaw 0.11 support (no / yes / yes, but without color profile) :*A610 yes :*A620 yes :*A630 no :*A640 no :*A710IS yes, but with improper color profile (used one from A620) :*S2IS yes, but with improper color profile (used one from A610) :*S3IS yes :RAW Therapee 2.1 S2 IS, S3 IS, A610, A620, A630, A640, A710 IS :-as with dcraw 8.72 But I don't have the appropriate information which cams are supported to which extend. :Harvester Save a "Make Self Booting" Step The other night when putting a new version on my SD card I had locked it before putting it back in the camera. Forgetting that I had done a full low-level format on the card first this time, wiping out the self-boot flag I had originally put on that card. When I inserted it in the camera it reported the card as locked. So I thought I'd try to make the card self-booting anyway. It worked. I just powered down and up again and all was well. So after copying over the CHDK hack to your sparkly-clean SD card you can just lock the card then and there. One less swap cycle. This was on an S3 IS in case that might make a difference. ---- Works the same on my A630.--Sprof68 05:38, 26 June 2007 (UTC) A530 Support? Just wondering if anybody has got this to work with the a530, as it's not on the list (though the canon website states it has DIGIC II inbuilt). If they have, could somebody upload the files please? I haven't noticed any way to upgrade the firmware on the camera so is that the reason? ~Martin 09 May 07 powershot a700 will the a710 hack work with the a700? A530 question Hi, The update firmware option only comes on when it detects a firmware on the sd card once u turn on the camera. I tried the A710 and the A640 with my A700 and it says something to the effect of firmware not supported or incorrect firmware. I guess it's not compatible. I wish someone would help do up the firmware for A700 as I'm not a programmer! :) ---- Currently supported cameras are mentioned here. If your camera is not among them, the CHDK won't work on your cam at the moment. --Harvester 11:54, 12 May 2007 (UTC) Firmware Uploader Somebody mentioned that the firmware uploader also worked on his A620. This surprises me, since I've heard the uploader did not work with an A630 or A640. Did you have to do anything special to make the uploader work on your A620? Did you have to change the config file or something like that? --Harvester 11:51, 12 May 2007 (UTC) ---- RAW-Enabler vs CHDK old raw-enabler saved two raw files in case of long (>=1.3sec) exposure :1. frame without calibration. :2. With dark frame substracted (reduces hot pixels and noise by using information of CCD dark current) Newer HDK saves only the FIRST one. Camera itself uses frame #2 to make its jpeg, so on long (1.3--15sec) exposures camera jpeg may be preferable than raw from HDK firmware. raw-enabler is able to save both raw files but in many cases turns camera off after the shot has taken. (edit: since Build#72 HDK can optionally save frame#2 with dark frame substracted) FAQ After dark frame substract Thanks for adding this to the wiki, but I think it would be better suited for the "firmware usage" page than the FAQ, because it is a very specific question and directly realated to the firmware usage. --Harvester 12:19, 24 May 2007 (UTC) :I also think so. --GrAnd 15:23, 24 May 2007 (UTC) HDR Alignment Utility Wow, thanks for the link. I always wondered why there seemed to be no such tool and tried to align hand-held photos with Gimp (and very unsatisfactory results). This tool looks very nice! --Harvester 20:45, 24 May 2007 (UTC) :Glad it helped. I ran across it when testing some new HDR tools in PhotoLine 32 and needed something just like it. One way I used to align images was to make them into layers and change the property of the one I am trying to align to a "difference" layer type. Then I could move, tilt, up/down scale it until as much as possible from the overlaid images turned solid black. Anything that was "different" of course showing through all the black. Then I would set the readjusted layer-type back to "normal" and crop it to the size and position of the base (background) layer. "HDR Alignment Tool" will probably supersede this old manual method from now on, but thought I'd mention this other way in case you ever have need. Keoeeit 20:33, 2 June 2007 (UTC) SD800 support? Is there any chance to get SD800 support in a future version? This would make it the poorman's Ricoh GR-D or GX100 suggestions * Is it possible to add lines on the OSD in order to apply more easily the rule of thirds on the S2-IS ? ::For which cam? AFAIK, the only S2 does not have such feature in the original firmware. --GrAnd 13:10, 25 May 2007 (UTC) * Is it possible to delete the RAW file when we delete the JPG file on the S2-IS? It works with the "Erase all" but not when we want to delete on file at a time. Live Histogram in Canon Powershot A610 I need Live Histogram in may Canon Powershot A610. That is possible? My e-mail is: joseluizbet@bol.com.br : Hmm... Did you read this wiki? CHDK the live histograms for all supported cameras. --GrAnd 04:53, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Suggestion Hi, is it possibile to add an "autostart" feature so that a script is executed each time the camera is turned on? Dave A different default script. I've noticed since CHDK has been around that quite a few people get confused, worried, scared, think something's broken, don't know what's going on, they panic, etc. the first time they are in mode and press the shutter button and that default script runs, shooting off images without them realizing what is really going on. I understand why it's nice for them to see how one is written for an example and how it can automate their cameras, but they don't even know how to run their camera's yet, let alone run or understand or write a simple script. I propose that an alternate default.bas script be used for CHDK when first installed: @title Default Script @param a Times to Repeat @default a 5 @param b Display Delay @default b 3 for n=1 to a print "This is a default script." sleep 1000 print "Scripts run when shutter" sleep 1000 print "is pressed in ALT mode." sleep 1000 print "Press shutter to exit." sleep b*1000 next n end This way they'll only get a display scrolling on their screen instead of the whole camera acting as if they broke something. I think they'll still get the idea of what scripts are all about from this. Yes? No? Keoeeit 15:10, 4 June 2007 (UTC) I hope that CHDK software support s80 New "root directory" screenshot? Could somebody with an english windows explorer make a screenshot of the new SD card folder structure (since build #115) and replace this screenshot here? --Harvester 22:24, 6 June 2007 (UTC) :I sent one up, let me know if it's okay. Or if that green high-light is distracting or what. I also expanded the directory tree in the left pane so they could see the card's folder structure. (grrr... I keep forgetting to add the sig line --> Keoeeit 23:18, 6 June 2007 (UTC) ::Thank you, it's nice! --Harvester 05:17, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Canon Firmware Versions Hi there, the FAQ says that the CHDK firmware works only with certain versions of the original Canon firmware. Does anyone know where to get the current firmware versions of newly delivered cams? I don't want to buy a new cam which turns out to be equipped with an incompatible firmware. Thanks, (sw) : Actually, the models are mentioned in FAQ are fully covered. I have no info about existence of other firmware versions for them. --GrAnd 14:05, 8 June 2007 (UTC) Anyone working on support for the SD600? Anyone working on support for the SD600 or other SD series cameras? I would do it on my own but I went through the steps and this is way over my head. I am willing to help someone that knows what to do. Maybe I can provide the original firmware for you to use. Reply: I currently have an SD630 and am working on trying to obtain the firmware. See http://www.gergltd.com/ Any type of help would be greatly appreciated. Please HELP with my Powershot IS S2 FW:1.00D I have FW 1.00D. Could you help me with the version for this firmware? Or can you share newest firmware? Thanks Jan Oberuc Canon A610 & A630 firmware for remote shooting Canon A610 and A630 firmware does not allow remote shooting. The A620 & A640 allows remote shooting. Can this problem be fixed with a firmware update? Thanks. Use of FAT32 formatted SD with Autoload feature ''Note: Unfortunately, autoload does not work with FAT32-formatted SD-cards. This means: cards up to and including 2 GB will work, cards larger than 2 GB won't.'' Will it be possible in future? : I think, no. This it a restriction of original firmware. --GrAnd 05:54, 26 July 2007 (UTC) ''Note2: 4 GB cards can support the autoload feature if they are formated in FAT16 manually. To format SD-card in Windows command line just type 'format X: /fs:fat' (where X: - a drive letter of mounted SD-card). But be aware that the formatting of 4 GB cards in FAT16 leads to non-standard 64K cluster size. The correct support of such cluster size is not guaranteed.'' What does it mean? Can this damage the camera, the SD card or photos recorded on it? : It means Canon do not declare that its cameras support such cluster size. But they do. It's impossible to damage either camera or flash-card by using 64K cluster size. If camera does not recognize such card it just will decline to work with. If camera supports 64K cluster size no problems will be with photos. By statistics (feedbacks from users) there are no problems with such formatted SC-cards in any cameras CHDK supported. So, the last sentence, you mentioned, is just standard disclaimer. ;) --GrAnd 05:54, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Photo resizing Can someone please explain the following Pixel changes with a S3IS FileType FileSize Pixels RAWCR2 7.35M 2840x2128 PL32 DNG4PS 12.20M 1420x1064 conversion to DNG. DNG 3.81M 1024x768 Adobe Conversion 4.1 reduced size. JPG 1.22M 2816x2112 All (except RAW) shown as 24 bpp for the same photo without additional processing. AbleRAWer can use the original RAW file. Torturous This is the most torture I have ever received from a set of on-line instructions. E. Collins : Umm... you mean that you had trouble to install the CHDK since you did not understand the instructions in this wiki here? That's a pity, but please keep in mind that most of the people involved are not native english speakers (me included), and so may have trouble to express themself correctly. But this is a wiki, everybody can edit it. If you think you have better words for certain things, please feel free to edit it. Btw, when I started to get interested in the CHDK, there was no english wiki available. So I took an russian-english translator and tried to understand what this was all about :-) --Harvester 12:48, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Where can I get A620 Fw 1.00F ? My A620 has the 1.00D firmware. The FAQ says it needs the Canon 1.00F firmware before I can use CHDK. I checked the Canon site, but all it has is drivers/software, no firmware. Where can I get the 1.00F firmware? Do I have to upgrade to 1.00E first before moving to 1.00F? - Wombat1369 -- Read here: http://forums.dpreview.com/forums/readflat.asp?forum=1010&thread=22966768&page=6 would Canon 'Optura' models have any chance 4 this? Just wondering.. ((hoping =P)) ..is there Any chance_that similar firmware "hacks"/modifications would be possible for OPTURA models?!? (ie: my OPTURA 40) ....or am I just WAY off on pondering this question >? -either-way you got my support->( I Really like where you're goin' with this! ; ) ...just thinking how great it would be_ if THIS could help *Spark* all the right peoples' interests enough that more and More Cameras/Camcorders out there could be 0pened to a much greater range of customizable features'_that one could change to better suit their individual needs, style, & artistic preference. ---- ...lol.. ->>Which would then probably lead into another consumer/corporate/manufacturer battle with the iPhone 'unlocking or the constant PSP firmware 'revisions, etc.. -0r- Perhaps there'd start a whole new Wave of Extremely customizable, affordable, consumer level Cam_(eras),(corders).. that'd hit the market. (=D) _ Thanks in advance to Any response to my question! ---- -(v(@- What about older Powershots, like A95, A80 ? Just wondering if older models will be supported in the future ? Thanks for information. Kelong : I don't think so. As far as I know, older Powershots use Digic I, which is vastly different from Digic II and Digic III... I think Digic I is based on DOS (just like your old DOS/Windows 3.11 PC). I think there are also certain hacks for DIGIC I cams around, but I don't know where exactly. And they will not provide all the functionality the CHDK has. I think I've seen a Digic I hack which gives you some more minutes of video, but nothing more. --Harvester 12:52, 3 October 2007 (UTC) What camera models are supported by the CHDK firmware? (The following comments were originally written on the FAQ page. I brought them here since they are discussions) What about A700? : Fully supported. How about the Powershot S1 IS? How about the Powershot SD30 (called the Digital IXUS iZoom in Europe)? It is DIGIC II, so does that mean it will definitely work? How about the Powershot SD700 IS? :The firmware is GM1.00B What is this supposed to mean? Yes? No? When I check the firmware on my SD700 IS, I get GM 1.01A. The software I downloaded did NOT work. How about Ixy500/Ixus500? How about the S80, great camera - but could do with RAW. :The firmware is available too. Porting is needed. What about A520, A530, A540, A550...? Vitaly writes this: AFAIK where were no any research regarding to A5x0 so it's hard to say definitely how hard it could be. Currently I have no plans to make an another port in a near future but I'll try to write some manual how porting is done. Information about this models is being gathered here: A530 and A540. How about the 20D? Live histogram and zebra would be great! What about A710IS Firmware ver. 1.0.0.0? : Look firmware correctly: How can I get the original firmware version number of my camera? What about SLR models? Does it make sense to use CHDK on them? Can it work? : Rodolfo Borges 02:00, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :: In my opinion, there are at least certain features in the CHDK which would also be great for SLR models. In theory it could also be done, since the Canon SLR models also use Digic II / Digic III. But: :: 1. The keyboard layout is perhaps vastly different than the layout in the other CHDK models. Someone with a DSLR had to invest much time to find out the keyboard adresses, memory adresses and so on (well, this is true to every new model in the CHDK family I think). :: 2. DSLR cams are quite different than P&S models. You have no live view, for example. So many features of the CHDK cannot work at all, and for other features you may have to adress different parts of the camera. :: So I would say: I think we will not see a CHDK port soon, since P&S and DSLR cams are quite different. But other people may pick up the idea of the CHDK and write a new version of it which contains only things which will work on a DSLR. The scripting system, for instance. This should be possible... in theory, at least. If anybody is interested in it, I don't know. --Harvester 12:36, 3 October 2007 (UTC) I have s3is with 4gb sandisk SDHC card. Pl. tell me whether CHDK firmwire is compatible with SDHC cards. : It is, but you can't use the autorun feature with them. Everytime you want to use the CHDK, you have to start the CHDK manually. --Harvester 12:36, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Has anyone tried to port the Powershot S80 firmware? I noticed it is on the list for using the DigicII processor but no hack firmware is available yet. Just to try things out to see how the process works, I to tried out each model's A610-S series and each time the firm update failed with the "update file error!". The existing S80 firmware is at GM001.F P-ID:30FA NT. : The firmware dump is available, but afaik nobody has ported the CHDK for it. As usual, the problem is IMHO: You need somebody with the camera, the knowledge and much time to find out the keyboard layout, memory adresses of the display etc. by trial and error. It would be difficult or impossible for Vitaly, GrAnd and other people to do this without having the camera to experiment with. --Harvester 12:36, 3 October 2007 (UTC) --Powershots80 04:29, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Has anyone hacked the Powershot S80 to get RAW? If anyone has dumped the firmware for the Powershot S80 and modified it for turning on the functions as the other powershots in the list, please add your experiences on how you got it done and how well it worked. : A firmware dump is available, but IMHO until now there was no S80 owner who also had the knowledge and the time to find out the keyboard layout, memory adresses and so forth, so there is no CHDK port available yet. --Harvester 12:40, 3 October 2007 (UTC) I hope to hack the Powershot S80 to get RAW as soon as possible! (Who was this person?) I am a PS S80 user who has the time to figure this out if I have some guidance. When you say a firmware dump of the S80 is available, do you mean there is one available for the asking? If not, then who has the info on how to/where to modify the dumper pgrm for the PS S80. I used to write code in various languages so I'm willing to take this challenge. The instructions on this wiki is too general for my use, is there any detailed instructions to lead the way on how to hack away at this? --Powershots80 04:29, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Is there any SD700 support for raw etc. Is there anything for the SD700 to add raw or other features? Great page for a "How To" with CHDK. Love the hack works great on my A620, not "wowed" with RAW results yet, but still fiddling around with it so I can produce some HDR shots with it. Here's and article I found that if your interested in CHDK you should read. http://www.linux.com/feature/118946 Autoload with FAT32 formated 8GB card? I read that the autoload feature is depended on FAT16, therefore card up to 4GB is supported. I hope there will be a way to make this autoload feature available for FAT32 formated card over 4GB (like 8GB, 16GB...). Is it possible or it will never gonna happen? Need help please: formatted card, now can't get it to show "update firmware" option! :( Somehow I caused my A620 to stop recognizing CHDK firmware as new. I was attempting to try different versions, hoping to remember which one I'd used that had the always-on histogram. Along the way I did a low-level format of the card, and around that point my camera stopped autoloading CHDK (I'd done the make card bootable step previously) and stopped allowing me to load any CHDK firmware manually as it does not show the upgrade firmware option. The formatting may be related, may not - I don't know and am not sure if t really happened in that order. I am at a loss as to what to try. When I check my camera's firmware version I show Canon PowerShot A620 P-IC:30FC NT Firmware Ver GM1.00F E18 Dec 20 2005 10:42:16 Hitting DISP again while still holding SET shows: Canon PowerShot A620 P-IC:30FC NT Adj.Ver.001.022 ZoomLensError Dec 20 2005 10:42:16 (hmm, I've been thinking my zoom shots have looked bad recently but haven't looked into it as I seldom use zoom right now, and didn't want to know! I'll ignore that for now) Did I do something permanent? Would it maybe recognize the new firmware if I tweaked the code and changed some firmware version constant in it and recompiled, say changing 001.022 to 001.023 (assuming that is in the code)? Any and all ideas greatly appreciated because I had just found this yesterday and was SO excited about it. Thank you! --Fitzhugh 23:02, 13 October 2007 (UTC) More A620 problem I have also problem when trying to install the program After putting the files on the SD-card and restart the cam in play mode, I still have no Firm Update menu. My camera has Swedish langugage installed and firmware GM1.000F What can I do about it? Solved OK I did solve it. I probably made some wrong. Thanx anyway